


Deeper Desires

by AjFanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjFanta/pseuds/AjFanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Meet me at the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory at 12 Tonight/<br/>-S. H.<br/>Read the note scribbled onto a small, torn piece of paper that had been sticking out of his Defense Against The Dark Arts Textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Undesirable Situation at the Hands of Potter

 

             /  _"Meet me at the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory at 12 Tonight"  /_

_-S. H._

     Read the note scribbled onto a small, torn piece of paper that had been sticking out of his Defense Against The Dark Arts Textbook. Draco read over the note over and over again, trying to find any hint of what he should suspect if he goes to the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory that evening. He crumpled the note into a ball and shoved it in his pocket. Now, trying to focus on actually eating the food placed in front of him, Draco began to grab his fork. He stared queasily at the dinner on the table, unable to comprehend even eating the food. He placed the fork back down and unconsciously started unfolding the note. Draco sat in a daze, unfolding-refolding-unfolding-refolding-unfold

                           - "DRACO!" shouted Pansy, interrupting his daze. 

        " _Wha-_ What... Pansy..! What do you want now?" Draco hissed back to Pansy. 

                                                            Pansy just sighed and rolled her eyes, starting a conversation with Blaise. Draco resumed unfolding and refolding the paper. Before long, dinner was over and Draco was being ushered downstairs into the Slytherin Common Room by Pansy.

      Draco sat down in a chair and just stared at the note. 

                  _"Honestly, who even is this S.H? Do I know anybody with those initials..? What could they possibly want and why the specific meeting place?"_ Were the thoughts running through his head.

    Time seemed to tick by slowly, but at the same time it came as a rush. It was now a half an hour to 12 and he was one of the few still left in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco slowly walked to the Boys' Dormitories and sat down on his bed.

_11:30_

_11:35_

_11:40_

_11:45_

_11:50_

_11:55_

 

    It was now five minutes till he was supposed to meet this mysterious person. Draco grabbed his wand and silently made his way out of the dormitories and upstairs to the designated meeting place. By the time Draco got near it was two minutes after 12. Draco silently stepped towards to the  corridor with the Girls' Lavatory.

          _"Lumos..."_ said Draco silently but with power as he pulled out his wand.

     Draco heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and there stood Harry, out of breath with a cloak, map, and wand in one hand, but still there.

             "Malfoy, quick, under the cloak, Filch is coming!" whispered Harry as he hurriedly swept the cloak over them and pushed him into the Girls' Lavatory. "P-Potter..! What are you doing! hissed Draco while Harry caught his breath. 

    "You know Malfoy, maybe if you just had the smallest  **ounce**  of patience you would let me catch my breath and tell you. Before you start running your mouth, yes, I'm S.H. I thought just  _maybe_ you would get it but I overestimated your intelligence. It stands for Scar Head before you ask. Now if you want to know what I'm doing, you'll have to follow me after Filch leaves.." Replied Harry, clearly agitated. Draco had no retort for this, so he just asked "What did you put on me before you rudely pushed me into the bathroom with you? It's an awful offense to be in a bathroom  _alone_ with you!"

   Harry had been sitting with his back to the wall. He looked up briefly to look at Draco. " _It.. It's an invisibility cloak... Nobody else can see us while we go where I planned to go."_

    Draco didn't respond. After a few minutes Harry cleared his throat. " _Well, Filch has gone back to his office so we can get going... Lets go, and follow my lead_ " 

       Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him through the lavatory door and starting to silently run through the corridors with him. It was quiet for most of the way there except for a few murmurs of " _Take the left... Keep going straight.. Yeah.."_ from Harry. 

After a few minutes Harry came to a stop and let go of Draco's hand, ending up in Draco almost colliding into Harry. " _Ok, come in here. Would you bloody end Lumos?_ We don't need that light." said Harry, removing the cloak and opening the door to a seemingly unused classroom Draco had never seen. 

   Draco entered the door after completing the counter spell, Nox, for the light spell, and inspected the surroundings. There was only a single item located in the classroom; a mirror. Harry stepped in after him, silently closing the door and standing beside Draco.

        _"Now what Potter? Only wanted to show me a dusty old mirror?"_ Draco said, breaking the silence in the classroom. " _You know maybe if you didn't ask in such a nasty way I would be much happier to tell you? Here, just, come with me."_ Harry replied, gesturing Draco to follow him to stand before the mirror. 

" _Now.. What do you see?"_ asked Harry, looking at Draco. 

_"Forgot what a mirror is Potter? Nothings changed."_

Harry's face screwed tight, a look of confusion displayed on his face. " _Well, it's actually a magical mirror.. Here.. Let me back out of the mirror"_ said Harry, sidestepping away from the mirror. 

" _Potter, are you going to move yet?"_

 " _Wait.. What? Malfoy, I already moved away from you.. Nothings changed has it?"_ asked Harry.

 _"Absolutely nothing has changed since we looked into it. I would have asked if you were mad but I guess if you have moved away it must be somewhat **different** from a normal mirror then."  _ replied Draco, now getting frustrated from this experience.

 Harry turned away and leaned against a wall. " _Okay then.... Since at least one thing changed are you sure it looks nowhere near different than before? Describe what you see to me exactly."_ said Harry, now slowly sitting down against the wall.

_"Well.. Okay.. There is one difference. We both seem very much content with this situation.. We're smiling, which I thought I'd never have to experience next to you. Um.... Well, now we're looking towards each other..."_

_"Yes..? Continue.."_ said Harry, now getting up, clearly interested what would happen next. Draco looked like he was about to throw up. " _Malfoy! Hello? Wha-What are you seeing?"_ Harry said, now genuinely concerned and taking a step closer to Draco.

" _We.. We are..."_

_"Spit it out Malfoy! What is going on? You are actually worrying me! What-Is-Happening?_

_"Our lips are in the proximity of each others that is far to close for comfort!"_ Malfoy finally said, now looking faint and quite flustered.

 

   Hearing this, Harry also got a bit flustered. His face was now the shade of a strawberry and he was trembling slightly. " _Listen.. Malfoy.. Uh.. I've got to- I've got to go..."_ Harry said, quickly slipping on the invisibility cloak and sprinting out of the classroom as fast as he could without making too much noise.

 

Malfoy was left in the middle of the classroom, quite flustered from the previous imagery floating around in his head, wondering what that had just been and why he didn't quite hate it as much as he should have.

 

         

 


	2. Another Unused Classroom Experience

 

       " _What... Just.. Happened..."_ thought Harry as he sprinted through the corridors to the Gryffindor tower. " _GillyWeed"_ said Harry, once again out of breath, entering the Gryffindor common room as the picture swung open. He walked as silently as he could up the the Boys' Dormitories and plopped onto his bed.

   Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of waking students. Grateful that it was only a Saturday and he didn't have to see Draco, he propped himself on the headboard and put his knees to his chin, arms wrapped around them.

 _"That surely could have been a dream couldn't it? I mean, that was one heck of a crazy experience. Maybe I just dozed off before leaving and let Malfoy wander the halls. Maybe he deserved it like the pretentious git he really is.." _thought Harry.

     No, it couldn't have been a dream. Harry glanced over and saw his trunk cracked open slightly, his invisibility cloak and map in exactly the place he remembered lazily throwing them in when he came back from the ordeal. 

" _I guess it wasn't a dream then. If it was a dream, it would be preferable to what I actually dreamt last night. Im not sure I can even say it was a dream, more like a nightmare,"_ thought Harry, shuddering at the thought of last night's dream. 

_/Draco pinned Harry to the wall behind him, nails digging into his wrist. "You're mine now, Potter." whispered Draco before latching his own lips to Harry's./_

_Harry however did not try and move away from Draco. Instead, he melted into the kiss, enjoying every bit of it. He felt like he was on Cloud 9_

_/Draco's surprisingly soft lips moved from Harry's, making their way down to his neck then collarbone. Harry let out an actual moan and Draco smiled against his skin. He made his way around Harry's neck, biting and kissing, leaving hickeys everywhere. Then, with his tongue, Draco began to-/_

_"HARRY! You there? You look like you're about to be sick! Are you okay?"_ suddenly came Ron's voice, snapping Harry out of whatever you would call he was in. Harry looked at Ron, whose face  was covered in concern. " _Oh uh.. Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing!"_ said Harry a little too enthusiastically, trying to keep eye contact with Ron. Ron's face still showed obvious worry. " _If you are completely fine would you explain how you got all those nasty looking bruises all over your neck and collarbone?" _asked Ron.

  _"Wait- WHAT!? What bruises?"_ said Harry, suddenly filled with shock. He sprinted to the bathroom with Ron tailing him.  Harry looked in the mirror, and sure enough, his whole neck and collarbone was spotted with dark marks. He felt like he was going to faint. He walked back to his bed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. " _Wait.. Harry? Are-Are those **hickeys**_?" said Ron, his face filling with horror. " _Wh-What? Why would you.. get the idea of hickeys? Ron don't be ridiculous! I just.. had some nasty fall down the stairs, yes. It hurt an awful lot but I didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey. It was pretty late in the night too."_ replied Harry, making up the story as he went, hoping Ron would buy it. " _Oh, that sucks. Well, I hope it heals if you don't want to bother Pomfrey"_ Ron finally says, giving Harry a reassuring smile. " _You might want to go change and clean up Harry, Hermione doesn't want to miss breakfast."_

Once Ron left, Harry cleaned up and got changed, making sure to cover all the "bruises" any way he could. Harry grabbed his wand and headed downstairs to meet Hermione and Ron.

    _"Ok, all I have to do is avoid Malfoy for... forever I guess. Make sure he can't corner me. I can't let him know what the mirror meant."_

That was the only thought Harry could form as they headed down for breakfast.

 

 

 

 

  He looked at the breakfast in front of him like it was a disease. He didn't eat the night before, but with the thoughts on his mind, eating now seemed impossible. Draco was incredibly hungry, barely even being able to sleep. Just having to go through what he saw in the mirror was enough for him, but the dream. The dream was worse. It was horribly surreal. Pinning Harry to the wall, kissing him, sucking on his skin. Then there were the groans. The fact he didn't move away. Draco couldn't get any of it out of his mind. He reluctantly picked up his fork and started stabbing a sausage, then putting it back down. He had too many things on his mind to eat. Every few seconds he glanced to the entrance where the Gryffindors enter. Waiting, just waiting, to see that specific git with  _his stupid scar_ and  _his stupid dazzling emerald green eyes_. By the time Harry  _did_ enter, the whole Slytherin table was empty except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco barely even got down toast that breakfast. He saw Harry sit down and tried to make him notice him. He couldn't yell or anything, this was a personal matter.

 

   The days passed as Harry tried everything in his power to avoid Malfoy; taking secret passage ways, using the invisibility cloak at regular intervals, sitting as far away at joined class periods. While this happened Draco tried to corner him, but anytime he got close Harry would take a sudden secret passage way or whip out his invisibility cloak. After a while Harry developed his own route to all the classes that was so hard to follow that Draco couldn't even find him. He was getting increasingly more annoyed each time.

   By Tuesday, more than a whole week after the affair, Draco couldn't take it. He needed to know what it was that he saw in the mirror. Draco started walking towards the library to do something he should have done already.

      " _Creevey....._ " said Draco, cornering Colin by the bookshelves in a quieter area of a library. " _Oh.. Uh.. Hello Draco.. Did you, uh, need something?"_ said Colin, trembling slightly and sweating profusely.

" _I've heard you're quite a.. **fan**.... of Potter.. Usually I'd find you somewhere close near, trying to get photos or just being near him. He seems to have gone missing lately, hasn't he? Not taking his normal path to his classes. Well, I'm going to need Potter's new routes to his classrooms.." _

 _"And.. And why should I do that?"_ answered Colin, trying to stand up straighter.

 _"Well, Creevey, I don't think you want to know that answer now, do you?"_ said Draco, slowly pulling out his wand.

      All Colin could do was nod and duck under Draco as he sprinted out the library and into the corridors. 

    By the time dinner was over Draco found a relatively long parchment issuing details on Potter's schedule,  his old routes, his new routes he took, what routes he took during other occasions like to go to lunch. How Colin had done that in such a short amount in time, Draco would never know. By the time Draco had drifted to sleep, a memorized plan had been formed to go in action for the next day.

 

The day seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Draco. By the time classes were over it seemed like half a millennium to him. Soon enough, dinner is over and Draco is heading to a deserted and unused secret corridor, where his plan will take action.

 

_15..30..45..60_

It's now been an hour and Harry's quidditch practice is finally over and he'll be heading this way any second. Draco gets his wand out and steps into an unused classroom, waiting for Harry to head this way. There's suddenly approaching footsteps, getting louder and louder. Draco ducks into the classroom, head just peeking out, ready to grab Harry when he comes by. After an agonizing fifteen seconds, Harry steps into the corridor, looking disheveled and tired from practice. Now it's Draco's chance. As soon as Harry steps past the classroom he grabs him by the collar and pulls him into the classroom.

" _Mafloy?! What the-"_ shouts Harry, but was interrupted by Draco's " _Expelliarmus!_ " as soon as Harry drew his wand. Draco dives for the wand and quickly shuts the door.

 _"Colloportus! Muffliato!"_ shouts Draco, locking the door and making sure anyone can't hear them from the outside.

   Draco turns back to see Harry sitting on the floor, head against the wall, looking quite defeated. " _I suppose you wan't answers don't you? Let me just get my thoughts straight before we start"_ said Harry, rubbing his temple with his hands. Draco stepped over to Harry, looking down at him. " _If you're going to tell me at least stand up. You look stupid like that,"_ sneered Malfoy, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't want answers and much as he really did. After a few moments Harry stood up, now leaning against the wall. 

_"Well, I guess lets start from the beginning.. I guess. Im betting you want to know what the mirror was and why you saw.. whatever you did,"_

Draco said nothing so Harry continued on.

_"So, that mirror is The Mirror of Erised. I found it during first year. I went back multiple times. Each night I saw myself with my parents and relatives still alive. One night I brought Ron. I asked him what he saw. He said he saw himself as Quidditch Captain and Head boy, holding the quidditch cup. Another time Dumbledore found me staring into it. It was then he explained it shows your hearts deepest desire. If the happiest man on Earth looked upon it, he'd see himself, exactly the way he is. When you first looked into it, I thought that was the case. I thought you were perfectly content with what was going on already.. but I guess not.."_

Harry completed his explanation and looked away. Draco, who was dumbfounded, found himself staring at the wall, going over all the information.  _"Well, I must be going then. Can I have my wand back, Malfoy?"_ asked Harry, staring right into Draco's eyes. Draco finally snapped out of his trance. He started pulling out Harry's wand which he had shoved in his pocket when something caught his eye. " _Potter? What are those bruises? Are those hickeys? Have you been snogging someone?_ asked Draco, taking a cautionary step closer to Harry. Harry sighed and but his hand to his neck, scratching the back of it. " _Well.. Kind of.. Im really not sure.. Not that it's any of your business,"_

 _"Its not like you have anything to lose if you tell me honestly. You already know what I saw in The Mirror of Erised, theres no point in holding a trivial secret like that, Potter."_ said Draco, putting his hands in his pocket in a nonchalant sort of manner.  

 Harry scratched his neck again and straightened his glasses. " _I can't believe I'm telling you this. Well, remember the night the whole ordeal went down, correct? Well, after I ran away; sorry about that, I went to sleep and.. I had a.. um.. interesting _ _dream of sorts..."_

 _"Yes, Harry go on. What perhaps was that dream?"_ asked Draco impatiently.

  _"Well.. I believe we were in the room with the mirror and.."_

Harry coughed and looked down at the floor.

_"You may.. have.. pinned me against a wall.. and.. ki-kissed me.. and moved to my neck.."_

_Harry was now clearly flustered and bright red in the face._

_"Okay okay Potter, I don't need the exact details. Carry on with the story."_ Draco said, trying to sound annoyed but now genuinely interested.

 _"Well, when I woke up.. I was recalling the past events from that night and the dream when Ron came over and knocked me out of my daze. Then he pointed out all the **bruises** on my neck and collarbone. I went into the bathroom and saw that my entirety of the left side of my neck and and collarbone was covered in these hickeys, and they haven't faded either"  _ Harry finished, pulling down his collar and shirt to reveal all the hickeys.

    Draco couldn't move. He couldn't think or comprehend.

" _Draco...? Are you okay?"_

     Harry even used Draco's first name. Draco stepped closer to Harry. He brushed his fingers across the hickeys, marking Harry's skin like a plague.

" _I.. I had the.. same dream that night. I couldn't sleep. I just laid there, on my bed, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't. My mind kept drifting back to what I saw in that mirror. When I finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, I had that dream too..."_

Harry and Draco just stood there, eyes locked onto one another, faces filled with shock, Draco's hand still on Harry's neck. They seemed to stare at each other forever until Draco broke the silence. 

" _Well then, meet me tomorrow at 12 at the Second Floor Girl's Lavatory. Same as last time but collect as much information about this and bring anything that might help, okay? And don't tell Granger or Weasley, the less people who know about this situation the better."_ said Draco, giving Harry his back wand and unlocking the door. Draco and Harry both left, finally parting ways once the corridor led to two different ways, each connecting to the main route to their respective common rooms.

 


End file.
